Immortal Fear
by Dash Of Dust
Summary: Alex wakes up on the beach of Santa Carla. Impossible to be true, she think's shes dreaming and explores around and runs into the Emerson's. Soon she joins in Michael's journey to meeting The Lost Boys. Rated M for later chapters please R&R xo xo
1. When Your A Stranger

**AN** - Hey, my first story upload, I really hope you like it and please R&R to tell me what you think, all are welcome :)

so this is my first Lost Boys fanfic, probably feels like im just repeating the film all over again but trust me it will start to twist and turn as plenty of my clearly messed up thougts will make their way in this.

So yes original characters from the film with one of my own OC characters, Alex. Clearly I dont own The Lost Boys or any other characters I've used from the film. They all belong to their rightfull owners and creators. If I did I doubt I'd be writing fanfics about them. A crap load of pics of us all would be on our own myspace, and trust me with my mind they wouldnt have chance to leave the damn cave HA HA!

Enjoy!! xo xo

(It felt like i was typing Michael too many times but heres abit of trivia: In the movie 'Michael' is said approximately 118 times.) **O_O LOL  
**

**When Your A Stranger**

Feeling her right sholder burning, this is what woke Alex. She groaned as she turned to lie on her back, an unusual soft grain was under her instead of her mattress.

Alex shot up as her hands felt sand around her.

"What..." she picked up a hand full and let it fall between her fingers. She wasn't in her bedroom where she last was night. In her bed trying to get a good nights sleep.

Instead Alex sat looking at a blue ocean, the waves coming in and out to her. Looking up at a cloudless blue sky with only the sun beaming down. "Oh god where the hell am I?" she asked herself looking around the beach. People were around, at least she could ask for help.

She stood and brushed off the sand that was on her clothes. Making her way to the people on the beach since she was passed out at a empty part of it.

"Excuse me?" she asked making her way to a sunbather. The blonde, clearly already burnt to a crisp girl lifted her head.

"Can you tell me what town this is?" Alex smiled as she stood not to close.

The girl laughed and put her head back down. Not expecting to get an answer Alex turned round to go find someone else who was'nt a bitch too busy soaking up the sun.

"Murder capital of the world" she heard someone call to her. Alex turned wide eyed "Excuse me?"

"Newbie huh? well welcome to Santa Carla" The girl turned her head to smile at Alex.

_oh god.....im stuck in a dream! thank god!!!_ She sighed in relief and smiled. There was no way she could be stuck in a city she never visited or lived nearby, she was from England!.

"Happy arn't we?" the girl asked turning her head back to face the sun.

Alex shook her head trying to come to terms why she had to dream of here of all places."Thanks" She smiled to the girl and turned off to the direction she came, where she passed a set of small stairs leading to the street sidewalk.

As Alex lifted her head to see where the stairs was, she laughed at herself. How could she not turn round in the first place when she woke up? She would of known where she was. There it stood, the boardwalk

Alex walked up the small stairs to the street, thats when she saw it pass, the red and white jeep.

"Oh my god it's them!" she squeeld as her eyes followed the jeep as it drove along.

"I wonder..." she trailed off in thought as she walked towards the entrance of the boardwalk, she needed to know if the store was open. "Frogs comics" Alex read out as she reached it.

There they stood, Edgar and Alan. Alex stopped herself from laughing out madly as their looks on their face was so serious. More serious then she thought they would look like.

"Of all dreams" she laughed to herself as she walked into the store slowly.

"Fourteen, fourteen" Alex whisperd quietly as she flicked through the titles of the comics, non in order. She knew they would come over to her, curious and paranoid as ever.

"If your looking for the diet frozen-yogurt bar, it went out of business last summer" Alex died down the grin that flashed on her face as she turned to face them. She knew by the voice it was Edgar staring at the back of her head. _Why not play along and piss them off? _she thought

"Actually I'm looking for a Batman number fourteen"

"Thats a very serious book man" Edgar gave her a glare

"Only five existence" Alan walked over next to his brother

"Four actually, im always looking out for the other three" Alex knew then that she probably watched the film too many times then any human being should, but it being her ultimate favourite film how can she not know the words?

Alex always wanted to see Alan's 'lip curl annoyance face'. As he glared at her his mouth began to twitch and go into the expression she longed to see, she soon nearly burst out laughing again.

"Oh and you've put a Superman number 77 with the 200's" she pointed out to them.

"What's it to you?" Edgar asked getting more annoyed at Alex who stood there looking at the numbers of the comics.

"Red kryptonite has'nt been discoverd" Alex shrugged

"Where the hell you-" Alex quickly turned to them again "Not from Krypton" She grinned as he stood there looking baffled that she knew what he was going to say "Also not vampire, how i knew what you was going to say is just a lucky guess"

She spun on her heels and walked out grinning bigger then ever. Half way down the street, laughing madly not taking any notice where the hell she was walking, thats when she went flying to the floor. She crashed straight into someone.

"OW!" Alex cried out lying on her back, her hand coming up to her head to shield out the sun. Suddenly a wet tounge was licking at her face making her sit up quickly. There he stood, the grey and white malumute Alex had begged her mom for ever since watching the film, she wanted her own Nanook.

Alex petted Nanook happily before noticing the feet right opposit hers. Tracing her eyes up there he sat. Sam. Annoyed and shocked, mouth open looking at her up and down.

"Sorry" she let out getting up. Alex held out a hand to him as he looked up at her, mouth still open.

"It's okay" he did'nt take her hand as he got up brushing his clothes off. Alex smiled at his clothes, he was clearly a fashion victim around this day in age. Luckly she didnt look too out of place in her own clothes, dark blue jeans and a black skinny top.

"Nanook quit it" Sam called to his dog as he stood there sniffing Alex's hand.

"He's amazing, how old is he?" Alex asked kneeling down to the dog, petting him again.

"Erm, he's.." Sam tried to calculate how old he was quickly. Alex laughed softly and stood to face him.

"Don't keep count huh?" Sam smiled and nodded "I'm Sam". "Alex" she smiled back "You new here?" She knew he as but why not keep the conversation going?.

"Yeah we've just come from Phoenix, you?"

"Yeah all new here, I woke up on the beach" She laughed.

"Your alone?"

"Yep"

"And no where near from here" He laughed to her, Alex raised an eyebrow. "Your accent" he smiled.

"Ohhh, I forgot about that, yeah I'm a Brit"

"Sam!" Alex knew it was Lucy calling for her son, probably at the car looking around the views.

"I better go, I'll see ya'round?" Alex nodded, He smiled to her again. "Nanook" he called as he turned and walked ahead. But Nanook stood still next to Alex, she looked down at him "I don't think he's gonna move" she laughed "I'll walk with you to the jeep"

Sam smiled, his expression turned confused as he watched Alex walk towards him with Nanook following next to her. _How did she know we was in a jeep?_

Sam asked questions about the UK while they walked to Lucy. "I could get used to this place, the comic store was'nt that bad" Alex tried to peek out from the corner of her eye to see his face.

"Theres a comic store!?"

"Yep, the owners are paranoid like hell but their comics are up to date, I was looking for a Batman 14" Sam stopped in his tracks. Alex grinned and turned to face him "Sam?"

"Did they have any?" His smile was growing bigger by the second.

"They did'nt asnwer, just trying to bluff me about there was 'only 5 in existence' " She laughed. Sam snorted

"Sam where have you been?" They both turned to the voice talking at them.

Lucy smiled as she saw Alex standing next to Sam "Hello"

"Hi" Alex smiled back as they walked towards the jeep more.

"Nanook get in, go on" Sam orderd to Nanook who listened instantly and climbed into the back of the jeep.

"Mom this is Alex". Lucy pushed a hand out to Alex who took it straight away "Lucy". "Alex" they exchanged.

"You here with your parents Alex?" She asked smiling

"Erm, no not really I...I woke up on the beach" Alex felt herself blushing, how did she sound to Lucy now? Some weird girl waking up on a beach. _Great first impression_ her mind moaned.

"Your here on your own?"

"Yeah, well I don't really know how I got here" Alex admitted, she hoped and preyed they would say 'come with us' then she could stalk round Grandpa's place.

Lucy's face grew concerned as she looked at Alex who stood there looking down at her feet, trying to hide her blushing face.

"How old are you sweetie?"

"Im 17 nearly 18"

"Really?" Sam asked looking at her. Alex laughed and pushed him slightly, he grinned back.

"Bike's down, i'll follow behind" Alex heard a voice from behind the jeep. She watched as Michale came round. Weairing his light blue jeans, well worn nike trainers and light grey t-shirt, his hair looked more softer and curly then Alex pictured it.

He smiled as he saw Alex looking at him. "Who's this then?" He asked whiping his hands on a dirty cloth, clearly been messing around with his bike.

"Mike, this is Alex" Sam smiled still looking at her.

"Alex, would you like to come stay with us?" Alex eyes grew wider as she looked at Lucy "Really? i dont want to be-" But Sam cut her off throwing an arm around her sholder. "It's only Grandpa he won't mind" Lucy nodded to Sam's point.

"If your sure" Alex tried to act poliet as she could, in her mind she was already sat in the jeep honking the horn for them to get their asses in gear. Lucy smiled before walking around the other side of the jeep to get into the drivers seat.

Sam opened the back door open, gesturing Alex to go in with one arm. _This dreams gonna be good _she smiled as she climb in.

Suddenly she felt Sam bounce in after her. Lucy looked behind to see Sam looking at Alex as she played with Nanook who sat next to the window on her left. She laughed and turned back round to start the jeep.

Michale's bike then came to life with a loud roar of the engine. Alex turned and watched as he sat there in pure ecstasy, revving the engine. Alex had always wanted to go on a motor or dirt bike, but never tried it in real life in fear of breaking anything, but now in a dream she would gladly jump on the back of Michael.

Alex mostly thought about all the things she could try to fit in before she woke up, she could do whatever she wanted and not get into any trouble. Then it struck her, why would she want to wake up? She did'nt have the exactly perfect life, and here she could think of whatever she wanted and have it go that way, this was perfect, wasn't it?

**----XO----**

**So that's chap 1, please review I'd love to know what you think and how i can improve and if you have any ideas please don't feel like you can't share. **

**So Love, Peace and Rockbox and in the words of Peter Griffin "DANCE LOUIS! Dance the dance of life!"**


	2. Rules!

**AN **- Just a quick note about last chap - Just want to apologise that I keep typing Michael as Michale lol

So anyway Chapter Two following straight after last chap :D

I have no idea if the car in the film is a jeep but anywho it's a jeep in this lol

Again clearly I dont own The Lost Boys or any other characters I've used from the film. They all belong to their rightfull owners and creators. Not wanting to make an y profit from this just writing for the pure joy of it!

Please R&R

Enjoy XO XO

**Rules!**

Without even realising it, being too preoccupied in Nanook and the feeling of Sam's eyes burning into her, the Jeep was already moving at a steady speed towards Grandpa's. Alex could'nt help but get the feeling of Sam's grin burning into her aswell.

The sound of Michael following behind and the rocks under the tiers broke Alex away from Nanook to look out the windows. They were here, finally at Grandpa's.

As the jeep came to a stop, Alex and Sam looked round. Windchimes, both wooden and metal making sounds as brief blows of wind blew round. Old and new tree trunks with faces and other random things carved into them, along with other carved out toten poles and signs with the odd carved out chair here and there.

Lucy was the first to get out the jeep, smiling at the cooky odd things around her. Then Michale off his bike, raising an eyebrow at everything he looked at.

Sam climbed out, helping Alex as she followed. She stepped ahead next to Lucy looking around aswell. _Just like the movie. _She smiled at the hobbies Grandpa obviously worked hard doing.

"Come on Nanook" Sam called to Nanook who barked in response following him as he walked up next to Alex and Lucy. Michael came up behind them. Four sets of eyes looked at the lifeless body on the ground. Grandpa lying flat on his back.

Lucy rushed over and kneeled down beside him . Alex tried not to let out he was playing dead to them.

"Dad?" Lucy placed a hand on his chest. "Looks like hes dead" Michael pointed out as he stood next to Sam

"No he's just a deep sleeper" Lucy smiled placing her hand on his head. "He's dead can we go back to Pheonix?" Sam asked out bluntly.

Alex nearly burst out laughing, she laughed at that part all the time mostly, but never expected it to be that funny.

Thats when, right on que, Grandpa's head shot up. "Playin' dead, and from what i heard doing a damn good job of it too" Alex could'nt help but say the words along with him in her head.

He burst out laughing as Lucy rolled her eyes and let out a sigh "Dad!"

Michael, Sam and Alex looked at each other. Alex trying to copy their worried and confused faces.

After Grandpa got to his feet and walked towards the jeep he nearly didnt notice Alex untill Lucy introduced her. "Dad this is Alex"

Grandpa and Alex shook hands. "Could she stay with us Grandpa?" Sam asked holding a pile of comics in his arms. Alex laughed, she felt like a dog Sam just found trying to convince him to keep her.

Grandpa looked at her up and down "Shes walking, breathing, the suns bright and clear, why not" Alex smiled, she knew what he was most likely thinking, the mention of the sun made it clear.

"Thank you" Alex smiled to him which he gave straight back to her before turning around to unpack. "I'll help" Alex walked towards him and grabbed a few boxes.

She followed Sam and Michael into their new home. Michael marched in holding his barbell's looking around the living room as they enter "This seem a pretty cool place" He looked round to make sure he didnt hit any of Grandpa's taxidermi work as he walked towards the kitchen.

Sam let out a few disgusted sounds as held his pile of comics on his head "Yeah for the Texas Chainsaw Massacre"

"Give Mom a break" Michael sighed as he reached the kitchen.

Alex stood still looking around the room in shock, she knew what to expect but seeing it right infront of her was another story. How many stuffed animal's stared at you was chilling.

Sam followed Michael into the kitchen. Taking the comics off his head then putting them on the table infront of him.

"There's no TV! Have you seen a TV Mike?" Sam went on to Michael who was too busy laughing at him pumping his barbells. Alex laughed and came up next to Sam.

"I haven't seen a TV. Do you know what it mean when there's no TV? N-"

"No MTV" Alex interuprted. Sam turned, grinned at her then to Michael. "Sammy we're flat broke" Michael continued to grin while doing a few more pumps on his barbells.

"We better go pick our rooms" Michael let out dropping his barbells to the floor. Sam grabbed his comics in a instant and ran out of the kitchen towards the stairs, trying to beat Michael for the best bedroom.

"I better go ask where I'm gonna sleep" Alex smiled to Michael who was watching her stand there behind the table, going red at his stare. She looked up and saw the side smile. _oh god...that smile _Alex's laugh in her head snorted loudly before she turned off to go ask Lucy.

"Hey ouch, my hair!" She heard Grandpa let out as she got outside. Lucy laughed as Grandpa pulled out of their hug and touched the back of his head, feeling the braids were still intact. Lucy smiled to Alex as she stood behind Grandpa, laughing at him. "The boys are picking out their rooms"

"Their gonna be fighting about them" Lucy sighed. "I'll make them share a room and you can have one on your own" Lucy grabbed a few of Nanook's things and went to walk in before Alex stopped her "oh no please don't do that, I'll share and sleep on the floor"

"You sure?"

"Yeah im totally sure" Alex nodded before turning around grabbing a few more things then following Lucy into the house. Before going in completely Alex stopped and turned to Grandpa who was walking up behind her "Should i call you Grandpa?"

"Your basically part of the family now" He smiled. They all walked into the living room. Lucy walking past the stairs as Alex put the boxes on the living room chair infront of her. Sam came booming down the stairs laughing "Mom! Mom you gotta help me!" He laughed as he ran past her. "Soon" She let out continuing her way to the kitchen. Michael then landed with a big thud from jumping over the banister as he ran down the stairs.

Sam laughed as Michael chased after him, both dodging Grandpa's furniture. "Hey guys no running in the house!!" Lucy called out to them.

Sam then came face to face with a pair of heavy wooden sliding doors. Alex ran over to get a sight of Grandpa's 'red room'.

Sam stood there mouth open staring at the creatures staring back at them. Michael stood closely behind him doing the same thing with his mouth. Alex came under from Michael so she was infront of him. Again she knew what to expect, but like the rest of this place it shocked her. Eyes wide looking at the taxidermi work Grandpa was currently working on.

"Talk about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre" she let out, not even noticing she just stolen Michael's line. She felt his eyes go on her as she stood there, Sam turned and done his classic laugh, his head nearly touching hers.

"Ruuules!"

All three of them jumped. Alex was suprised herself that she jumped. Grandpa stood to their left holding a box, looking at them with his eyes narrowed "We've got some rules around here"

They all looked at one another then followed Grandpa to the kitchen. Placing the boxes down on the table he made his way to the fridge. Alex could'nt wait to get a good look at the famous second self of his.

Michael stood leaning on a cabinet, looking out the window at the questionable leaves growing. Playing with a hook that was on the side of the cuboard, he laughed to himself. _Never thought Grandpa was like that._

Alex stood next to Sam as they got the points from Grandpa. Alex snorted out loudly at the sign on the self, 'Old Fart'.

"Second shelf is mine. That's where I keep my rootbeers and my double-thick Oreo cookies."

Sam and Alex brought their heads down to have a better look. Suddenly the fridge door slammed shut. "Nobody touches the second self but me" Grandpa pointed his thumb to himself then turned to walked out the kitchen to the living room. Not before picking up the TV Guide off the table.

Sam and Alex went to follow untill Michael whistled at them. Alex eyes went to the leaves straight away, knowing what he was going on about. While Sam stood there confussed untill Michael done the joint smoking pose making Sam and Alex both laughed at the face he pulled. Michael grinned and quickly followed after Grandpa.

"Grandpa, is it true Santa Carla's murder capital of the world?" Sam poked and messed with his brothers hair as him and Alex walked along with him. Grandpa did'nt stop walking as he looked down at the cover of his TV Guide.

"Err, there's some bad elements around here"

Lucy walked into the living room, holding more boxes while wearing two straw sun hats, ontop of one another on her head. She stopped as the topic of their conversation got her attention.

They all stopped in their tracks as he turned to face them. "Wait a second, you're telling me we've moved to the murder capital of the world? Are you serious Grandpa?" Sam almost whined out in disbelief

"Let me put it this way, if all the corpses buried around here were to stand up all at once, we'd have one hell of a population problem" Grandpa's mouth curled up into a smile slightly as Sam turned back to look at Michael who pulled a 'huh-oh' face.

"Great, Dad" Lucy sighed before continuing going into the kitchen.

Grandpa then turned back round facing his red room holding up the TV Guide in his hand. They followed him again as he carried on with his rules.

"Now, On Wednesdays when the mailman brings the TV Guide sometimes the address label is curled up just a little" He flciked the corner of it to show what he meant.

"You'll be tempted to tear it off. Don't!. You'll only wind up rippin' the cover and I don't like that." He reached his room before turning back to them. "And stay outta' here" He let out half shutting the doors in their faces, Sam stopped him. "Wait!, you have a TV?"

"No. I just like to read the TV Guide. Read the TV Guide, you dont need a TV" He pushed the guide into Sam's hands before shutting the doors fully.

Michael laughed and turned to go upstairs.

Sam looked at the TV Guide in his hands. "How am i supposed to enjoy MTV reading this?" Alex laughed and shrugged

"Oh, Sam?" Lucy popped her head out of the kitchen

"Yeah mom?" He put the guide on one of the chairs in the living room. "Alex will be sleeping in your room" Sam's head spun round to her "Really?" he grinned

"Yeah you can sleep on the floor and she can take the bed"

"Well we'll have to see about that" he whisperd deliberately so only Alex could hear him "I'll be sleeping on the floor, you take the bed, I dont want to-" Sam shook his head "We can deal with that later, wonna check out the boardwalk tonight?"

"Yeah sure, we can go to that comic book store again"

Sam walked over to the bottom of the stairs "Hey mike! we're checking out the boardwalk later you coming?"

"I think we'll all go, I can see if there's any jobs" Lucy answerd coming out of the kitchen. "Alex can buy some more clothes aswell"

Alex did'nt click to agree first, it was a dream why would she need new clothes? "Yeah, luckly i dont go overboard with shopping" She laughed looking at her outfit and her very worn converse. Clearly being worn to death or in her words 'getting her money's worth out of them'.

"Now we'll unpack and then we'll go to the boardwalk okay?"

They both nodded to Lucy who went back into the kitchen. Alex suddenly felt Sam grab her hand and pull her up the stairs. Before she could try to stop her feet from moving, she was at the top of the stairs being pulled towards 'their' bedroom.

"So since Michael was a complete jerk and stole the room I picked first, this is our room" He smiled with his arms out.

Alex looked round the room, normal and blank except the comics thrown on his bed. Sam's eyes went wide as he spotted them "Mike!" he screamed out picking up the comics and putting them back in order.

Alex giggled, she spotted a few posters out on his bed already "What the?" Alex laughed out as she picked up the very questionable poster that usually has it place on his closet door.

Sam's face grew redder as Alex looked at him then back to the poster a number of times. He grabbed it from her "Just a fan, and this is the only poster they had"

Alex nodded sarcasticly before sitting down on the bed. Sam put down the poster and moved his comics on the desk next to the bed. Watching Alex look around the room at things like she never saw normal bedroom stuff before.

_Make the move...._He bit his lower lip as he tried to sit down next to her softly, so he would'nt make much movement. However she felt the right side of her leg go down with his weight as he sat very close to her. She kept her head looking to the left, taking in the things next to her.

Sam sat there not knowing what to do. He smiled as an idea came to mind, he stretched out his arms, hiding back letting out a loud fake yawn, throwing an arm behind Alex to go over her sholders.

Alex's head spun to see Sam grinning at her, arm still in place. "You hitting on me Sammy?" She smiled at his expression. Lost for words but trying to keep it cool.

"Well..I-" Before he could ramble out whatever he was trying to tell her Nanook came running into the room and jumping up to Alex.

"Nanook! aww" Alex acted like a four year old with new puppy as Nanook licked her face and wagged his tail madly.

"Yeah, Nanook" Sam said through gritted teeth as he took his arm back.

"Well lets unpack, it will take the time up till we leave for the boardwalk" Alex stood up smiling down to Sam. He shot up to stand next to her "Er, yeah okay" He was taken back how normal she was acting, usually girls would slap boys across the face and mouth off at them if they tried a move like that.

Instead of asking her why she wasn't pissed at him, Sam and Alex talked together about their fave comics book characters as they unpacked his things. Alex tried to stay in the Superman and Batman section as they were the ones she knew most about.

"I still say he's the best villain, I dont care he dosent have 'major super cool powers" Alex laughed, mimicking Sam's voice at the end.

"yeah well, I stand by my fave villain" Sam tried to give her annoyed look but broke it when she poked her tounge out to him.

"Guy's are you ready??" Lucy called up to them as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking for her keys in her bag.

"Coming" Sam called back down, he quickly rushed to change his shirt. Also adding the long striped cardigen.

Alex and Sam made their way down the stairs, Lucy there keys in hand waiting with Michael at her side.

"You coming Grandpa?" Alex asked reaching the bottom of the stairs. Grandpa had a bottle of his rootbeet and a packets a chips in hand going back to his room.

"No im doing some work" He smiled before going into his room and shutting the doors behind him.

Sam shrugged and followed the rest as they walked out to the jeep.

The excitement was going crazy in each of them, Lucy wanting to see if she could snag a job. Sam was literally bouncing on his seat, the mention of the comic book store had been on his mind all day.

Michael just wanted to check out the atmosphere, he felt he could fit in really well, why not try to meet some people for friends?.

Alex was on a different level. It may be a dream to her but the excitement of going to the boardwalk and getting to experience the night life took her mind off everything else she should be thinking about.

**----XO----**

**So chap 2, i have about 5 or 6 written up at the moment, needing editing. **

**So Love, Peace and Rockbox and in the words of Peter Griffin "DANCE LOUIS! Dance the dance of life!"**


	3. The Boardwalk

**AN** - Hey! just a quick note, Sam is around the same age as Alex here, while Michael is around i dunno late 18 early 19 lol just incase you get WTF? with her.

Do we finally get a peek of the boys?? XD

Enjoy and please R&R xo xo

**The Boardwalk**

Alex didnt take her eyes away from the sights that passed as they drove to the boardwalk.

Out of the jeep and looking around the lights and beach, Alex soaked up the feeling of the atmospehere, it was better then she could ever of imagend it. It gave you a buzz on it's own, even if you had'nt been on a ride yet.

Sam noticed a wall full of missing people signs. He whistled. "Look at the posters" All their eyes set where his was. "Wow, no joke on the whole murder capital thing" He let out still staring at the posters.

"I heard it's the place people come to when they want to get away from their past" Everyone turned to Alex as she finished. She shrugged.

"Well heres some money, I'll be looking over there" Lucy handed Michael a number of notes then pointed towards a row of brightly lit shops and resturants. "Now don't go running off".

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away following Michael who was the most eagest to check out the boardwalk. "Alex you coming?" he called back.

Alex stood there looking at the posters. It was'nt how many was up that got to her, for the first time **they** came to her mind. The people responsible for these people going missing.

It shocked her that they never came to her mind untill now, she had to keep an eye open. The Lost Boys would certainly be here tonight.

She knew how dangerous they were, but that would'nt stop her._ What harm could they do? it's a dream _she told herself before running after the others.

"Hey guys where we going?" Alex asked as she caught up with them. Her mind drifted off as she looked round the rides surrounding her, too busy trying to spot if they were around.

"Theres a live music concert on the beach front, we thought we'd check that out" Michael answerd

Alex forgot about the music gig too, what was with her? it was like she had never watched the film before. She was dying to sing along with the song that 'the sax dude' aka Tim Capello played. When she was awake in her usual life, she'd listen to it, along with many others songs, on her MP3.

Finally set on the beach, they stood infront of a fire made by the people surrounding them. Headbanging, cheering and clapping encouragement for the music to start.

Then he came out, sax in hand, and began playing straight away. Alex could'nt enjoy the music, her mind was'nt set on listening to the music.

Michael and Sam smiled at one another. Moving their heads to the beat of the music. Then it came to her, she knew where to find them, but she had to run. And fast.

"Guys im just going to look around, I'll meet you later okay?" They wern't paying any attention, Sam was too busy watching the band on the stage while Michael stood still staring at a girl making her way through the crowd, Alex rolled her eyes. Then she remembered, Star.

She watched her aswell, moving Laddie infront of her, making their way to a higher part of the beach front to see the band clearly.

"Oh shit..." Should she stop him meeting her or go off and try to have a glimpse of the boys? _screw it! like he would listen to me anyway, typical man._

Alex turned and ran off the beach, trying to look out for Lucy as she passed a number of places.

After what felt like running a marathon to Alex, she saw Lucy looking in a window of a resturant. "Lucy!" Alex called out.

Luckly the distant noise of people's screams and the music from the beach front did'nt effect her from hearing Alex.

"Oh hi Alex, where the boys?" she smiled as Alex walked closer to her. "Their at the beach watching a music gig, any luck in a job? i could do with one myself" She laughed.

"No, not yet"

They both looked at the resturant window again. A 'Help Wanted' sign placed in red and white facing them. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"Mom? Mom? i can't find my Mom" Lucy turned to a little boy who was standing near a plant pot crying.

"Hey sweetie, are you lost?" She kneeled down beside him. Alex stood behind her feeling someone was watching them. She looked in the brightly lit video store. Max Video's the sign read. Then it shot to her who was watching not them, but Lucy intensely.

Alex looked down to the boy Lucy was talking to when Max caught her eyes. Thats when she heard the rattling of their chains and other random accessories as they walked past. Alex froze as she got the sight of the back of them.

"Let's ask in here" Lucy took the boys hand, who whiped away his tears with the other as Lucy walked into the video store. Max's eyes were on the boys as they walked around the store. Alex followed in after her.

"Excuse me, I wonder if you could help us, this boy is lost and we're wondering if his mother might be in here" Lucy smiled to Max who smiled back to her.

Alex stood next to Lucy, eyes on the boys. David, Paul and Dwayne at the counter reading the back of a video case. Marko was propbably behind them.

_Wow_ was all Alex could think as they stood there. _Their all....wow....i wonder.._. She smirked to herself, wondering if they could read her mind. A rumour she heard their kind could do.

_"David, look at me" _she concentrated her mind to say it directly at him. In an instant his head popped up and looked her way. Alex's eyes widened and looked down, pretending to look at the videos placed on the glass counter top. She heard the sound Paul made with the case.

"I don't really know" Max let out looking at the rest of the customers in his store.

"We only come here to watch one thing" Paul flirted to Maria who stood behind the counter. Alex's head looked up again, David was looking at the screens of the TV's. While Marko leaned on the counter trying to whisper something to her while Paul poked him as Dwayne kept his eyes on Maria, smirking.

Alex laughed and looked back down.

"Terry!" A woman called out rushing into the shop, dropping infront of the boy now known as Terry. Lucy let go of his hand with a smile, thankfull his mother had found him.

"I was so worried, don't run off like that again"

Max smiled and picked a green round lollypop from the tub infront of him "Here you are" he passed it to the boy who took it without any trouble "Thank you" he said quietly before leaving the store with his mother holding his hand tightly. "Bye Terry" Lucy called out to him.

Lucy turned back round to only have a red round lollypop in her face.

"Well done" Max smiled to her. Alex took in his outfit fully, glasses that didnt really suit him and enough sholderpads for four people.

_If he had anymore under there, they'd be up to his eyes! _Alex laughed in her head.

Max passed her a smile before looking back at Lucy. "No thanks, well second thought" She laughed as she took the lolly.

Alex knew she should of dragged Lucy away now to save her but no harm could come to her either._ It's all a dream, Im like them, I can't be hurt, basically Immortal. All a dream._ Alex kept saying it over and over in her head.

Alex shudderd as she felt them move behind her and Lucy.

" I told you not to come in here anymore" Max said straight to the boys. David smiled to him, then looked at Lucy his smile going from mischievous to a more sweeter one. Then his eyes went to Alex, it went back to how it was making her feeling uneasy and repeating the words in her head.

She watched each of them, Dwayne next who kept his eyes on Max, looking just as serious as the Frog Brothers earlier that day.

Paul looked Lucy up and down and smiled to Max, His arm raised and went down hard on Dwaynes sholder. He looked from the back of Dwaynes head back to Lucy, but this time he saw Alex. He winked to her as she stood there blushing. _Crap._

He turned away and done an 'okay' sign with his hands as he followed the rest out of the shop. Last was Marko, he smiled sweetly to Alex, Lucy then Max before he turned to leave.

"Wild kids" Max let out looking uneasy at Lucy. Alex's eyes narrowed to him.

Lucy smiled sucking on her lolly, looking at the boys riding off on their motorbikes. "Oh their just young, we were that age too once. Only they dress better" She turned to Max. "Bye-bye" Her and Alex turned to walk out before he spoke.

"You have a generous nature, I like that in a person, my name's Max" he pushed his big hand to Lucy who took it quickly.

"Im Lucy hello, this is Alex" she said quietly with a smile

A small growl came from next to Max making Lucy and Alex look at the dog next to him. He noticed and laughed "Thats my dog Thorn, say hello Thorn"

"Hi Thorn" Alex spoke out this time. "Erm Lucy I better go find the boys" Alex felt she needed to stop Michael from following Star. It was starting to feel more real then a dream to her. She shook her head it was insane to think that, how could she get from the UK to a city she's never been to in one night and have no memory about it?

"Oh okay I'll stay here" Lucy said still looking at Max

"You sure? The boys would probably wonna' go home?" _Please just come with me, please. _She knew she couldnt force her away from there but there was no harm in trying.

"Yeah im sure" She smiled to Alex before turning back to face Max. Alex rolled her eyes as she left the store.

She ran back towards the comic store, praying she was'nt too late and hopefully bump into both of them, not just Sam.

Breathing heavily as she finally reached it, there was no sign. Then she turned to face the shop. There stood Sam with the Frog Brothers.

Alex walked in behind him "Where's Michael?"

Sam turned his head to grin at her before turning back to face Edgar and Alan. "You'll like this one Mr Phoenix, It could save your life" Sam looked at the comic in his hand.

"Surf nazis stealing you stuff" Alex let out bluntly, not even looking behind her. The laughs from Greg, Shelly and the other ass holes were loud enough. Edgar and Alan looked behind her to see them laughing, encouraging each other on to snag some comics.

"Hey get away from here" Alan shouted out to them. They laughed and grabbed aload of comics before running off down the boardwalk. With the brothes on their tail screaming after them.

"Quickly come on!" Alex grabbed Sam and dragged him along with her "We need to find Michael"

Sam was keeping her from running quickly so she let go of his arm. Alex got sight of Michael making his way through the crowd following Star.

"Mike!" She called out to him, no luck. Alex pushed herself harder to run faster, getting enough speed to get infront of him slightly.

"Mike stop!" she pushed her hands on his chest trying to stop him in his tracks, again no such luck. "What?" he did'nt even look at her. He just kept moving, taking Alex with him. She moved to his side trying to grab hold of his jacket. "Mike stop!" she repeated

"Alex what is it!?" He stopped but it was too late. She heard the start of the bikes and the laughs coming from them. She turned to face them properly.

Star was looking at Michael, a small smile going on her face along with David, his eyes then went to Alex. His small smile faded, turning into a chuckle as he looked down to his handle bars.

"She sifted ya!" Sam hit Michael playfully with the rolled up comic in his hand as he reached them.

First Paul went off nearly taking down a number of people with him then was followed by the rest. Alex kept her eyes on them, the same as Michael did. Star turned back, riding on the back of David before dissapearing in the distance.

"What the hell was that about?" Michael's face turned annoyed as he looked at Alex. "I was just trying to..it's hard to explain" She stutterd.

"Is it that you like me and dont want me to go after anyone else?" Alex burst out laughing, snorting randomly here and there.

"Mike, you may be cute but please don't be so big headed about yourself" She patted him on the back making him smile and even blush at his own comment he said to her. "Sorry" he laughed

"Hey!! what about me?" Sam moaned as he watched them. Alex walked over to him, placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers "Your cute too" She said quietly and pecked him quickly on the lips.

Pulling back she laughed again at Sam's bright red face.

Michael slung an arm round Alex's sholders "Come on lets go find Mom" Sam followed, still bright red.

**----XO----**

So YAY! finally (and obviously) we get a peek of the boys :D

**So Love, Peace and Rockbox and in the words of Peter Griffin "DANCE LOUIS! Dance the dance of life!"**


	4. The Meeting

**AN** - I just want to thank you everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts or even favourites :D

WARNINGS! - none yet lol

Enjoy, please R&R

**The Meeting**

"Wonna go comic store?" Sam asked Alex as they sat at the kitchen table bored.

"yeah we'll go inabit"

The sound of Grandpa working made them make their way to the doors of his room.

"shh try not to make them creek" Alex whisperd to Sam as he opened the doors carefully, enough room for them to peek their faces in.

Nanook came up to them and peeked in the door with them. Alex in the middle with Sam's face peeking in at the top.

"Now you need to pull the skin right down untill you reach the toes" Grandpa was talking instructions to himself.

Alex's hand shot up to her mouth, muffling a laugh that was about to burst out as Nanook ran off scared.

Sam pulled her away before shutting the doors again after them. Grandpa's head looked up, he sat there and laughed before turning back to his work.

"We should take some of these" Alex said looking at the leaves out the window as she sat on the counter top. She never tried drugs ever but if she ran into them again this could be a nice present for Paul.

She opened the window just enough for her hand to slip out and grab a few. Her hand quickly shot back to her as she heard Grandpa speak out loudly from behind.

"Wonna go town?"

Sam quickly jumped to his feet nodding madly as Alex jumped down from the counter quickly putting the leaves she got in her pocket.

They walked with Grandpa out to his garage. He lifted the door reavealing a beautiaul baby blue and white car. Alex did'nt know the make, she was crap at cars and their makes. She only knew it was a beauty and a classic.

"How do you like that baby?"

"It's a beauty" Sam and Alex let out at the same time. "Come on let's get in" Grandpa opened the driver side door.

"You gettin in?" Sam asked before climbing into the passenger seat.

"No im good" She smiled, she wanted to watch his reaction properly as he gets let down by Grandpa.

"Can i drive on the way back?" He asked before getting in fully. Grandpa laughed, "Fat chance, nobody drives this baby but me" He patted the car.

They were in the car fully now, Alex stood arms crossed waiting for his face. She could'nt hear what they were saying but knew every word that was said.

She watched as Sam smiled at the baseball player bobble head on the dashboard infront of him. And how Grandpa's hands held onto the steering wheel, even if she knew he was about to turn the engine off and get out, it really did look like he was about to drive off.

Then it came, Grandpa quickly killed the engine and got out the car. Sam's face nearly sent Alex on the floor doubled over from laughing too hard.

"Are we having fun or what?" he called through the rolled down window on his side to Sam, who still sat in his seat.

"I though we were going town?"

"That's as close to town as i like to get" Grandpa patted the car once more before walking off back inside.

Sam got out the car and shut the door, his face full of dissapointment.

"Ready to go comic store?" Alex asked as she walked over to him.

"Sure" he did'nt seem so excited about it then earlier, the whole fake out about going town must of brought him down.

Sam and Alex walked in the store. Sam shaking his head with a smile as he picked up a number of comics. Alex smiled towards Edgar and Alan as they made their way over to them.

"Noticed anything unusual about Santa Carla yet?" Alan asked, arms crossed.

"No, it's a pretty cool place, if your a martian"

Alex waited for it..."Or a vampire" Edgar let out.

"Are you guys sniffing old newsprint of something?" he grinned to them.

"You think you really know what's happening here, don't you?. Well, I'll tell you something, you don't know shit buddy" Alex and Sam exchanged smiles. She did feel sorry them, they were right, really.

"You think we just work in a comic bookstore for our folks huh?" Alan asked as Edgar went behind him to grab another comic.

"Acutally, we thought it was a bakery" Alex smirked. The Frog Brothers walked over to them. Edgar patted the rolled up comic to Sam's chest.

"This is just our cover. We're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for truth, justice and the American way" How dramatic and proud Edgar sounded was beyond anything else he came out with.

Sam and Alex let out "All right" at the same time as they turned to walk out the store.

The brothers caught up with them "Hey man". They stopped as Edagr came up the side of Sam and as Alan came up the side of Alex. "Read this" Edgar pushed the comic into his hands this time.

"I told you, I don't like horror comics" Sam tried to push it back to him. Alan quickly spoke "Think of it more as a survial manual. There's our number on the back".

Sam turned the comic round to look at the number. "And prey you never need to call us"

Sam nodded "I'll prey, I never need to call you, sure"

They turned off to go back to work. Sam looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged trying to act as confused as he was right now.

"We best be off now" Sam said as they left the store.

"I might stay here, im gonna try to look round and see if i can remember anything about how i got here"

"Okay i'll go back and tell Mom where you are okay?"

"Yeah sure, i have money aswell so don't worry". Sam nodded and turned round to make his way back home.

The sun began to go down, while the night came crawling in. It was insane how the whole atmospehere on the boardwalk could change quickly as day fell.

"Where to eat..." Alex walked past a number of greasy food venders. Temping but she wasn't in the mood for a burger right now. She stopped outside a pizza bar "Peteronie's" she laughed at the name of it and pushed the door open as she walked in.

"Hey, can I have a slice of double cheese to go, please" She smiled to the cashier who exchanged one back before turning behind him to grab a slice for her. She gave him some money and told him to keep the change.

It only came to her as she stepped out back onto the boardwalk that she felt hungry while dreaming, she remembered she did'nt eat anything earlier before she fell asleep. She shrugged and ate the slice within seconds.

The cool breeze coming from the sea next to the boardwalk was more then soothing, it relaxed you completely. The hint of salt lingering in the air along with the different smells of greasy and sweet food was intoxicating. Alex closed her eyes briefly as she walked slowly.

"It wont hurt it, it wont" She heard a female voice reassure someone. Looking around she spotted a big built up bauld man about to pierce a girls ear. Her friend holding onto her hand. She she made faces of fear, waiting for the pain of her ear lobe to hit her.

Alex watched untill she recognised the young boy watching them aswell. It was Michael.

She laughed how she could'nt remember that he was gonna be here and how the newly brought leather jacket could make him not be so noticeable.

Alex grinned and snook up the right side of him. "Happy the trash picking job paid off?"

Michael jumped and grinned back to her "How did you know?"

"Just a guess and you just told me basically" Michael's brows furrowed with his smile as he turned back to face the girl having her ear done.

"Your not thinking about having it done are you?"

"Yeah, well it looks cool. I'm gonna get my left side done"

"Trying to be part of the pack" Alex sighed as she watched the man be less than gentle with the needle.

"Its a rip off" Alex and Michael turned to Star who stood at his left side smiling.

"Here we go" Alex rolled her eyes as Michael quickly went after her, she followed after him.

"If you want your ear's peirced, I'll do it" She looked over her sholder to smile at him again as he followerd. Alex making faces as she scuffled behind him. She would'nt even bother trying to stop him, theres no point, one he would never listen to her and two he was already doomed.

"What's your name?" Alex got herself ready to copy Her.

"Star" she answerd, a hand going through her curly hair. Alex done the same but with more force, which got her odd looks from people passing by.

"Oh your folks too huh?"

"Whatya' mean?" Star shot round to Michael, he laughed softly and stood next to her. "I came this close to being called moon beam or moon child, or something like that" Star laughed and looked down to the boardwalk floor.

They began to walk again, moving luckly towards Michale's bike with Alex still walking behind them.

"But Star's great i like Star" Michael pointed out. "Me too" She smiled to him

"I'm Michael"

"Michael, Michael's great I like Michael" Star laughed as she looked at him grinning next to her.

Alex was looking around, trying to see where David was. Sitting on his bike smoking one of his many cigarettes, watching these two flirt their asses off. Nowhere to be seen. Then she came back to the conversation.

"I'm Alex" Star looked over her sholder and gave her a small smile before turning back to Michael as they reached his bike.

"Wonna' get something to eat?" He asked slowing down. "Okay" She answerd as Michael pulled his bike up straight and climbed on.

Then it came, the noises Alex had been looking out for. Michael sat on his bike as Star stood staring at David who had just pulled up, looking not too pleased. Alex stood next to her, Paul and Marko pulling up next to her while Dwayne with Laddie pulled up infront of Michael's bike, blocking them in.

"Where you going Star?" Alex could feel his eyes burning into Star as she stood next to her. She turned to see Marko and Paul watching her, Marko trying to hide a smile while chewing on his nails and breaking his eyes down to his bike while Paul tapped a beat on his handle bars grinning at her.

"For a ride, this is Michael" David's eyes shot to Michael as he sat their on his own bike. _No intro for me? what the hell is this girl's problem, its my freaking dream!_

_"COUGH COUGH" _Alex shouted in her mind, she had no idea if she had the ability to read it yet.

David's eyes then went to Alex, then back to Star. As if to say "And..."

"That's Alex" Star looked at the floor as David's glare got more intense.

Alex's hand waved slightly at them all. Grinning like the situation was no where near awkward.

"Let's go" Michael grinned as he tried to pull Star on his bike who began to move more towards him. She stopped as David spoke out. "Star?"

Giving Michael an apologetic look, she turned to climb on the back of David's bike. Alex watched as she put on a military styled jacket. Paul and Marko let out small chuckles, making Alex look at them again.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?" David asked as Star got settled on his bike.

Michael smiled in disbelief "I can't beat your bike".

"You dont have to beat me Michael, you just have to try and keep up"

Michael turned back to look at Alex, who stood there just staring at him. "What?"

"Get on" He motioned his head towards the back of his bike.

_You dont beat him on your own let alone with me on the back of the damn bike_. "No thanks"

As she stood there in silence, listening to her own thoughts about him loosing, David's head shot towards her. "Come on, you can ride with Marko"

Alex turned straight to face him, he looked shocked she knew who David was talking about.

"Do you mind?" She asked with a smile. A small image of her doing cartwheels in her head nearly blocked out his answer.

"Hop on" He patted the space behind him before she climbed on.

Straight away Alex put her arms around his middle to keep hold. Before she could prepare herself for the shock of speed they were already off. Alex's eyes closed as they came to the stairs, scared they'll just tumble down them.

She turned to look back and saw Michael at the top of them looking unsure about carrying on. Soon he was riding along side with the rest of them. David at the front with Star while Marko and Paul swirved infront of oneanother, obvisouly trying to play a game as they raced along the beach front. Alex turned her conerntration on the fires passing them quickly and the people drunk and enjoying themselves as they went past them.

Soon they were riding under the docks, complete darkness apart from the odd shines of lights coming out here and there and the lights from the back of the bikes. Alex's worst part of the whole ride was the woods, Marko rode like it was just him on his bike. Alex grabbed hold of his tiny vest as he jumped over a few risen roots coming from the trees.

The woods disappeared into a emptyness, being dark she could'nt make out what was surrounding them. The cheering and screams coming from the others as they raced one another did hitch up the adrenaline in her. It was only when Paul sped past her and Marko she noticed they were at Hudsons Bluff, the dirt rising up as he quickly passed them. She watched Michael follow him to try and reach David who was not that much infront.

_Oh shit the cliff_

Her arm tightened around Marko. Alex tried to watch the two sets of red lights infront of her as the dirt moved in the air as the bikes tyres disturbed it. Marko, Paul and Dwayne all rode behind in a line. She closed her eyes more to try and see better. One of the red lights quickly went down and skidded along the floor.

The boys came to a sudden stop as they reached David who sat on his bike still on the edge cliff.

Marko quickly jumped off, luckly Alex's feet came down as she sat there keeping the bike up right. Paul and Dwayne followed. She looked to her right to see Laddie sat there. Watching the commotion going on between Michael and David.

"Just you! Come on! Just You! Come on, just you!" Michael pointed at David who sat there still on his bike, trying not to grin from the punch Michael just gave him. The boys stood there at his side, ready to stop Michael if he tried to punch him again.

"How far you willing to go Michael?" David grinned to him.

Michael stood there breathing heavily. "Come" David meerly said before getting off his own bike with Star following him.

Alex climbed off the bike and quickly walked towards the others as they followed David. Laddie doing the same but running towards Dawyne and Paul.

She noticed the "Danger!" "Keep out" sign's as they passed the wodden stairs that led to the opening the scve which had more signed plasterd all over it.

_This is it, I get to see the cave!_ Alex had to calm herself down, she was practically shaking with excitement, even if she would'nt admit some of it was fear. Or maybe most of it was.

**----XO----**

**Excitement or Fear? Which do you think? Which would you feel?**

**So Love, Peace and Rockbox and in the words of Peter Griffin "DANCE LOUIS! Dance the dance of life!"**


	5. The Wakeup?

**AN** - WOO chapter 5 - The next update might be not so quick since I've updated nearly everyday after one another, as Im in need to write up more chapters. If you'd like to pass on ideas or thoughts please do!

WARNINGS! - none yet

Enjoy, please R&R

XO XO

**The Wakeup?**

Alex stood behind them all as they made their way in the cave and down the very steep steps.

She stood next to Star, who stood there staring at the back of Michael's head as he looked around the cave, Alex doing the same as him.

Paul literally skipped around on the broken down fountain in the middle of the cave. "Hit the rock box buddy" Alex watched Laddie smile widely before going to get the silver boom box. "Yeah" he agreed passing it up to Paul who kneeled down on the fountain ready to take it from his hands.

Alex's eyes then went to David, who stood there watching Michael take in his surroundings of the cave while Alex herself got ready for his speech.

"Not bad, huh? This is the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago. Too bad they built it on the fault."

Alex and Michael looked around the cave more, posters and randm surf boards here and there, loads of melted candles around, some in old glass bottles, giving it more light along with the oil drums Dwayne lit when they entered.

She took in the things hanging around the cave making sounds when someone moved them, it looked like hand made mobiles from star fish'es and other things obviously found on the beach.

"In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up" David continued with the story, he clapped his gloved hands loudly making Michael and Alex turn to look at him.

"And this place took a header right into the crack. So now it's ours."

Alex then turned to look at Paul who stood on the fountain lighting up a joint. "So check it out Mikey" He laughed taking a puff of the joint.

Alex's hand came to her pocket, the leaves she got from grandpa's. "Here" She spoke out finally, suprising all of them including Michael.

She made her way to Paul, looking up at him as he looked down at her, ginning. She scrambled in her pocket to quickly retrieve the leaves.

Holding them up to him she smirked at the smile on Paul's face as he took them.

"Damn, I'm gonna like this girl" He wolfishly grinned to Alex as he looked back down to her.

"Marko, food" David orderd him. Alex turned to see him standing there, as if he was waiting David to tell him to go get something, petting a pigeon. He smiled and thrown the bird into the air for it to gain flight, it flew past David and Michael as Marko left up the steep steps.

"That's what I love about this place, you ask and then you get it"

Paul hopped down from the fountain and made his way to them. He held the joint to David who took it. "Thank you" he looked to Paul who smiled "Yeah" he said back to him before jumping back up on the fountain with Dwayne to help Laddie up.

David held to joint to Michael who's eyes went straight to it, obviously doubting if to take it or not.

Alex watched them, then turned her eyes to Star, who made her way to her own little room on the other side of the save.

"Appetizer" David smiled

Michael smirked back and took the joint from his hand. David patted him on the sholder "You'll like it here, Michael"

Alex made her way to the broken down sofa.

Paul soon noticed her and made his way over, jumping on the empty seat next to her.

Alex watched as he quickly made up another joint. Dwayne soon made his way over to the other sofa slightly opposit the one she sat on with Paul.

"So, how old are you guys?" Alex asked out trying to make conversation, she was truly curious about their age.

They both laughed. Dwayne watching her as she watched Paul finish off making the joint.

"We're about the same age as Michael" Paul answerd as he held the lit joint right infront of her face.

She took it without even realising it. A quick puff soon sent her into a coughing fit which made the boys laugh at her.

Laddie came over to sit next to Dwayne. Alex smiled to him which he gave back sweetly. Poor kid

Alex brought her legs up on the sofa to cross them. Taking another puff of the joint before giving it back to Paul.

"So Alex, what brings you to Santa Carla?" Dwayne asked which suprised her

"No idea, I woke up here on the beach" She laughed

That sent Paul to nearly choke on the puff he just took. "You mean you woke up on the beach with no memory?"

"Yeah" She shrugged

"Dude, she's kinky!" Paul thrown an arm on the back of the sofa, behind Alex.

"Your brother seem's curious about everything" Dwayne said to her as he watched him and David talk. David sat in his wheelchair while Michael sat next to him.

"Oh Michael's not my brother, or any other relative" She turned back from looking at them talk as Dwayne did the same.

She turned to Paul who looked just as confused as Dwayne did. "He's just a friend, his family took me him a few days ago"

They looked at oneanother, smirking, pleased with something, and she knew what it was. She was alone, no memory of how she got here, no connections. Easy meal really.

"Feeding time, come and get it boys!" Marko called out as he jumped the last step, landing on the cave floor. Coke cardboard box in hand with chopsticks in his mouth as he made his way to David.

"Chinese, good choice" David said as he held the compow in his hand that Marko gave him.

Marko smiled with the chopsticks in his mouth, looking happy that David was pleased with him.

He passed a compow each to Dwayne and Laddie, then to Alex who caught it luckly as she was'nt paying any attention

"Over here bud" Paul got his hands ready, Marko threw one at him more harder then anyone else.

Alex opened hers, the steam and heat crashed into her face. Clean white rice.

"Guest's first" David leaned forward to pass a compow to Michael who was too busy staring at Star who stood behind David.

"No" Michael smiled

"What, you dont like rice? Tell me Michael, how could a billion chinese people be wrong?" David smirked and pushed the compow futher to him as the other boys laughed together. "Come on"

Michael looked around the others who were tucking into their chinese, his eyes then went to Alex who nodded to him as she ate.

He took the compow from David, who was given a new one by Marko straight away.

He took a small forkfull of the rice, Alex watched David laugh to himself.

"How are those maggots?"

Alex and Michael stopped chewing on their food. Alex gasped as the rice wiggled, then she shook her head. Illusion dumb ass! and carried on eating.

"Huh?" Michael looked at David confused.

"Maggots, Michael, your eating maggots how do they taste?" David leans in closer.

Michael laughs softly thinking David's joking, he looks down into his compow to only see the exact thing Alex saw moments before.

Throwing the compow out of his hands, Michael began to cough and heave to the floor, making sure the 'maggots' he just ate were anywhere but in his mouth. Alex put down her food, feeling sorry watching him.

The boys laughed at him but soon cut off as Star spoke. "Leave him alone"

David looked at the others boys to quiet them.

Michael stopped and looked at the spilt contents on the floor. Normal plain rice.

He picked one left grain from his mouth and looked at it to make sure he was'nt seeing things.

"Sorry about that, no hard feelings, huh?"

"No"

David poked a pair of chopsticks around his own before passing it to Michael. "Why don't you try some noodles"

Michael looked and saw worms moving around, he closed his eyes and moved back to sit properly. "They're worms"

David looked at the box in his hand as he brought it back up to his face.

"What worms" He took the chopsticks from the compow to his mouth, along with some 'worms'.

"Don't eat-" Michael went to carry on untill David looked up at him, eating away with no problems. "They're only noodles Michael"

He grabbed the box from David and moved around the chopsticks, just normal noodles lying there.

Paul began to chuckle as he watched him sit there confused as ever. "That's enough" Star commented wrapping the blanket she had around her more tighetly

"Aww chill out girl" Paul finished off the last of the rice in his compow.

Alex sat there not knowing what to do. Then that's when she saw Marko come back to David with the bottle in his hands.

Alex got up and sent to stand next to him, while Star moved from behind David to behind Michael.

They both watched him sniff the liquid in the bottle before taking a drink. David closed his eyes as he swallowed the gulp.

"Drink some of this, be one of us"

Alex's head began to feel weird, like something was trying to make it's way through her mind. She shook her head softly before taking the bottle from him.

Heavy, and over decorated for a normal wine bottle. You'd think Michael would pick up on this she laughed to herself.

She shrugged and took a sip from it. She wanted to know what her mind would make it to taste like. Like wine mixed with blood. The blood, iron taste coming through stronger while the wine just took over the taste with a fruity kick to it.

David sat up straight more in his chair as Alex passed the bottle to Michael before sitting down on the sofa next to Paul again. He patted her a number of times on the sholder as she sat there watching Michael.

The boys began to chant him on "Michael, Michael, Michael"

"Michael" David said softly, trying to make Michael follow Alex and take a swig from the bottle.

"Don't! you don't have to Michael, It's blood" Star tried to convince him. But he just laughed and looked at the bottle before he lifted it to his lips. "Yeah, sure right"

"Bravo!" David yelled out as he took a drink from the bottle.

Alex lifted her heavy feeling head to see Star grab Laddie's arm and walk backwards to her small room.

She didn't feel right, her head began to feel heavy along with her eyes, while Michael stood there bottle in hand as his other was in the air. Her sight began to go blury as Paul, Dwayne jumped around him cheering "One of us!"

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed completely was Marko pushing David around on his wheelchair

_This is it, I'm waking up. _She thought to herself as her eyes closed. Michael still stood there building up more energy then ever, while Alex layed out on the sofa completely weak. Before she fell asleep her mind scrambled why she was'nt like Michael, all awake and running around with the boys, It must of mean't she was waking up, did'nt it?

**----XO----**

**Rise and shine??**

**So Love, Peace and Rockbox and in the words of Peter Griffin "DANCE LOUIS! Dance the dance of life!"**


	6. Wait Till Mom Finds Out!

**AN** - Again more apologies for the lack of updates, my a level coursework and exams have tied me up for the past few days and nights

**WARNINGS! - **some small violence (just to be safe) :D

**Enjoy, please R&R XO XO**

**Wait Till Mom Finds Out!**

The things surronding her began to wake her up more, the sound of music being played. The bright light of sun coming through the window making her close her eyes more, waiting for them to adjust.

Alex stretched out from the perfect sleep she had in ages. Along with the best dream.

Suddenly a cold tongue began to lick away at her face. Alex's eyes shot open before her body shot up.

There was Nanook lying on bed next to her.

"I did'nt wake up" She looked around the room, still Sam's not hers.

"You need sunglasses to talk on the phone? Are you freebasing? Inquiring minds wonna know" She heard Sam's voice coming from Michael's room.

She stretched out her legs before getting up off the bed and making her way to his room.

"Okay Mom" Michael was lying on his bed, sunglasses on talking on the phone to Lucy.

Sam leaned up against the draws next to his bed. "How did I get home last night?"

He turned to see Alex there in her usual clothes, rubbing her forehead with one of her hands.

"David had one of the boys drop you off as we went somewhere" Michael's head hit his bed again as his arm came up and draped over his eyes, sheilding them from the sun coming through.

Sam's face went confused as they spoke. Alex turned off to go downstairs, she heard Sam come running after her.

"Where did you go last night?"

"Nowhere I was hanging around with Michael's new friends" Finally they reached the kitchen where she could get a glass of cold water to cwench her thirst.

"Why jealous?" she grinned to him as she finished a gulp of the water.

He stuck his tounge out to her before sitting down at the table.

"Lucy at work?" Alex asked as she sat down beside him. "Yeah, she's stuck on some man called Max" Sam sighed

"You don't want anyone to replace your Dad?"

"It's not that, I mean it's great if she's moving on but...I think she's moving on too fast"

"Sam you should just tell her not to move so fast then" _Hopefully she would break it off quick enough. _Sam nodded.

"Sam,...do you believe in vampires?" Alex had to mention something.

"Not you too, have those guys brainwashed you or something?" He laughed at her.

"No it's just, don't you see how they could be right, I mean look at this Max." Sam's expression went serious.

"He works only on nights, and when I was reading your vamp comic, there's something called the hounds of hell. Thorn for instance, just think about it. All the missing posters aswell" Sam went to start laughing at her loudly before she grabbed his hand.

"Please, just....think about it" The look on her face looked painfully pleading. He nodded, dying down the laughter and grin he was gonna unleash on her.

"What you wonna' do for the rest of the day?" Sam asked her as they stood at the same time.

Alex shrugged, all she wanted to do was get rid of this major headache that was pounding.

"We'll just chill today, okay? we can...read all your comics and go on about the characters" She smiled to him.

"Sure, I have some new ones I can show you" Sam lead the way back upstairs to his room.

Alex layed on her front on the end of the bed while Sam sat nearly ontop of his pillow reading comics.

"Im hungry, you want a sandwich?" Sam asked her as he got off the bed.

Alex layed still, eyes closed. "Sure" She answerd still eyes closed.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" She lifter her hand and gave Sam a thumbs up.

He laughed and ran down stairs to the kitchen. Singing one of his many favourite songs he placed the loaf of bread along with two jars filled with peanut butter and jelly.

Sam began to spread some peanut butter of one of the slices of bread as Grandpa walked in wearing his more clearly smarter clothers then his usual atier.

"Anything in here that might pass, for aftershave?" He asked placing his hat down on the counter along with a piece of his taxidermi work, a stuffed dog.

Sam looked round the kitchen still spreading the slice of bread in his hands. He spotted a bottle of Windex on the window sill.

"How about some Windex Grandpa?" Sam asked as he walked over to get the bottle.

"Yeah let me try some of that" Grandpa smiled and made his way over to him. Michael watched them through the round window in the door before walking in, wearing sunglasses and his new earring.

Grandpa sprayed some in his hands, he took a sniff before smiling with approaval and patting it to his cheeks.

Sam laughed and turned back to making the sandwhiches.

"Have a big date tonight, Grandpa?" Michael finally spoke as he leaned against the counter where Grandpa's stuff was placed.

Grandpa grinned and made his way over to him to pick up his hat and stuffed dog.

"I'll drop some of my handywork to the Window Johnson" He placed his hat softly on his head, making sure he would'nt mess up his hair and picked up the gift he made for the Window Johnson.

"What'd you stuff for her? Mr Johnson?" Michael grinned to him. Grandpa's smile faded.

"I'll see you two guys later" He turned and left the kitchen. Michael stood there still grinning.

"That was'nt funny Mike" Sam pulled a face at him as he turned, smirking.

Michael took off his leather jacket.

The sound of Grandpa's humourus horn filled the silence as he drove away. Sam laughed and continued with the bread slices. "I'm gonna make you a sandwich"

Michael took off his sunglasses, "Don't bother" He started to pull at his new earring, the newly pierced lobe was still sore.

"Lose the earring, Michael, it's not you. It's definitely not you" Sam put down the contents he had in his hand, not even a full sandwhich was made yet.

Michael smirked "Piss off"

Sam rolled his eyes "All you do is give attitutde lately. You watching too much 'Dynasty'?" Sam smiled.

Then the roars of motorbikes came crashing in, blinding lights filling the room as the bikes drove past and stood facing the window. Sam stared out confused and scared. The cheering and yelling voices mixing with the roars from the bikes.

"What the hell?" Michael did the same as Sam. Alex was waking up from the sound of the bikes. She wanted to get up from the bed and join them downstairs but her eyes were too heavy to keep open anylonger.

Michael rushed out of the kitchen into the living room to go open the front door. Sam followed after him. "Mike!"

Michael stood at the door, looking throught the glass to the blinding lights. "Michael, Michael" He could hear David call him. _Should I open it?_ He thought

His hand quickly went to the door knob. "Mike don't open the door!" Sam called out but Michael did'nt listen.

In an instance as the door was opened the noises, lights and obviously the boys were'nt there. Just the normal, leaf coverd drive way to the house. They both stood there confused.

Michael shut the door and stood there looking out the glass to the driveway. "What's going on Mike?" Sam asked as he stood slightly behind him.

"Go take your bath"

"But what about-"

"Go take your bath!" Michael orderd more louder over Sam this time, making him pull a face and stomp his way upstairs.

"His acting too weird" Sam mutterd as he enterd his room. Alex was crashed out on the bed still. He raised an eyebrow "How could she sleep through that?" he laughed softly before covering her with a thin blanket.

He sighed as he watched her roll on her side, then turned to make his way to the bathroom.

Michael walked slowly from the front door back into the kitchen, confused what was going on.

"How could they be there one second, then dissapear? I'm certain it was David's voice" He spoke to himself quietly. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs as he heard Sam sing loudly from the bathroom. He laughed then made his way fully into the kitchen, towards the fridge.

Alex began to wake up slightly, a tightness on her chest felt like someone was sitting on her.

She shot up, no one there. She placed a hand on her chest where she could still feel the pressure. Suddenly a shooting pain came crashing in her chest. She flew on her back down on the bed, clutching at her chest. Pulling her clothes as the pain got more intense.

"It can't be!" She stutterd out as she tried to catch her breath again. The pain grew more making her eyes water.

_How can I feel this if this is a dream? It shoul'dnt feel so real._

Looking around the room she saw a pair of scissors, there was only one way she could test to see if this was a dream.

Alex rushed from the bed over to the desk where the scissors were, nearly crashing over it as she clutched the edges of it for support.

Picking up the scissor's she opened them and lifted her shirt. Alex closes her eyes as she sliced a cut across her hip. She screamed and yelpd. This was'nt a dream, it should'nt hurt.

Eyes wide she stumbled backwards and fell back down on the bed.

Then the noises of Nanook's barks were filling up the whole house. Soon the noise of Michael and Nanook falling down the stairs followed.

Sam rushed out the bathroom wearing his robe.

Alex stood in the bedroom doorway waiting for him to pass. He rushed down the stairs looking for Michael.

"Mike?" He called out in the darkness of the livivng room. Michael's groans caught his ears, he flicked the light switch to see him.

Sam's eyes widened as he saw his brother kneeled down on the floor gripping his left hand. A pool of blood in the palm as Nanook took a chunk out of his hand.

"Mike...what happend?"

Michael shakly looked up from his bleeding hand to his brother "Nanook" He asnwerd.

Alex appeard out of the room on the stairs mid way, staring at the state his hand was in.

Nanook appeard and walked up next to Sam, licking his hand. "What about Nanook? what did you do to my dog you asshole?"

Sam looked from his dog to his brother a number of times.

"Nothing I did'nt hurt him, he bit me. This is my blood" Michael held his hand more tighter, trying to but pressure on to stop the bleeding.

"Why did he bite you huh? What did you do to him?"

Michael stood shakly to face Sam. "He was protecting you"

He looked at his brothers face. He was'nt paying attention to him. "Look at your reflection in the mirror" Alex's eyes went where Sam's was.

Michael followed where he was looking and turned round to face the mirror infront of him. His eyes went as wide as they could go as he stared at his reflection. It was transparent, Sam moved his arm up and down as he stared in the mirror, Michael's reflection was'nt whole.

Alex gasped in horror she knew what they would see but a different relfection shocked her. Her own. It was the same as Michael's, transparent. She stood on the stairs, frozen.

"Your a creature of the night Michael, just like out of a comic book." Sam began to walk backwards to the stairs where Alex stood.

Michael's eyes went from his own reflection to where Sam was moving to, that's when he saw Alex's reflection.

Sam didn't notice her's in the mirror as he kept his eyes on Michael's at all times, also he could'nt see because of the angle he was standing at.

"Your a vampire Michael. My own brother a god damn shit sucking vampire!" Sam grabbed Alex's hand and started pulling her up the stairs with him.

"You wait till Mom finds out buddy!" He lets out as he reached the near top of the stairs.

Michael moved towards the bottom of the stairs ready to run up after him. "Sammy wait, Sam!"

Sam pushed Alex in the room before him. "Stay back, stay back!" He warned Michael as he came nearly face to face with him, while he made a 'cross' with his fingers.

He rushed into his bedroom, locking it behind him. He ran to the door leading to the bathroom that was linked with his room, locking it. "Stay away from me Mike!"

Alex sat on the bed, in shock.

Sam grabbed the phone in his room and jumped on the comic filled bed next to her. He rushed through the scatterd comics untill he found the one he was looking for.

He flipped it over and dialed the number as quick as he could.

"Hello Frog's comics" It was Edgar's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Erm, hello, it's Sam...er...Mr Phoenix"

"Alan get over here" He heard Edgar call out "How can we help you?"

"I just saw my brothers relfection and it's...well it was'nt all there"

"You did the right thing by calling us, does your brother sleep alot?" Edgar asked.

Sam sat on his bed next to Alex who sat watching him shake holding the phone. "Yeah, all day"

"Does the sunlight freak him out?"

Sam shrugged "He wears sunglasses in the house"

"Bad breath? Long fingernails?"

Sam thought for a second "Yeah, his fingernails are a bit longer, he always had bad breath though"

The other end of the phone went silent, Sam looked at Alex then back down to the comic in his lap.

"He's a vampire alright, heres what you do" Alan spoke this time down the phone.

Sam got himself prepared how to protect himself.

"Get a good, sharp stake and drive it right through his heart!" Edgar orderd.

Sam's eyes widened "I can't do that he's my brother!"

"Okay we'll come over and do it for you" Alan suggested, Sam protested straight away "No!"

"You better get yourself a garlic T-shirt buddy. or it's your funeral" Then other side of the phone clicked. Sam looked at the phone in his hand before looking back at Alex.

Her eyes were blurry from the tears building up, what can she do? she knew who to kill but she was no match against him. Who knows how this could turn out, myabe not like the film at all.

"He's stopped banging on the door" Alex spoke out.

"I don't know what to do" Sam bowed his hand.

"I know who the he-" Alex was about to tell him before the phone began ringing.

Sam picked up the reciever straight away "Hello?"

Alex watched him speak to him mom on the phone, thats when she heard Michael scream for Help. He was in his room, floating. Why was'nt she?

Alex got up from the bed and began to pace in the room. Thinking what she could do.

"Don't listen to him Mom, he does'nt know what he's saying" Alex and Sam both jumped as they saw Michael floating outside his window, phone in hand.

Sam began screaming down the phone. "Ahh! Mom help, hes coming to get me!"

Michael's eyes flicked to Alex then back to his brother as he gripped the outside sill of the window. "Sam!"

"Ahhhhhhh He's gonna kill me!"

Sam screamed more down the phone to his Mom before throwing the phone to the floor.

"Open up!" Michael screamed, obviously freaked out and scared himself.

"Stay back, stay back" Sam stood infront of Alex who tried to reason with him to let his brother in. He made the 'cross' with his fingers again.

"Sammy help me, open the window!"

"Your a vampire I knew it!" He screamed back at him.

"No I'm not!"

"So what are ya the flying nun?" He called back to him, if Alex was'nt so messed up in her own thoughts and trying to calm Sam down she would be doubled over on the floor laughing at her favourite line from him.

"I'm your bother Sammy help me!"

"Open the window Sam, he's your brother, just do it" Alex spoke out.

Sam moved closer to the window. "Please, **please**" Michael begged.

"Sam! do it" Alex screamed

Sam quickly scrambled with the windows and flew them open. Grabbing Michael to help him in along with Alex.

"Thank you, thank you Sam" They all fell on the floor under the open window.

"Sam!? Sam!" Lucy's voice called out from outside.

"Shit" Alex breathed out.

"We've got to stick together Sam, okay?"

Sam's face went concerned "What about Mom?"

"We won't tell her anything" Alex quickly asnwerd

"I don't know Mike, it's not like getting a 'D' in school or something you know?"

Lucy's voice still called out before the sound of the front doors slamming shut echoed.

"Im gonna work this out. We're gonna work this out. Trust me okay?" Alex's eyes went wide when she knew he was hinting at her as the 'We're' part.

Luckly Sam did'nt pick up on it and nodded to his brother "Okay"

"Sam you go downstairs and tell Lucy everythings okay" Alex orderd as they helped Michael up from the floor.

"What do I tell her?" Sam began to panic as he couldnt stand still trying to think about what to tell his Mom.

"Tell her you was reading a comic and saw something outside your window that scared you" Alex kept her eyes on Michael as he steaded himself and took a few deep breaths.

Sam rushed out the room and downstairs to calm Lucy down.

Alex waited for him to say something. "What should we do?" She finally spoke out.

"I'll go see Star tonight and try to find out what going on, you've gotta tell him"

Alex's eyes began to fill up. She shook her head a number of times.

"I can't, he has to trust someone, just...." Michael broke her off as he nodded his head. It was true Sam needed support from someone.

"Why...was'nt you-"

"Flying?" Alex interupted, she shook her head again. "I don't know, but I felt the pains" Michael's brows furrowed. "You had them too right?" Then his expression broke with his nods.

"You better go". He turned went from Sam's room to his own for his keys.

Soon Alex heard Grandpa's horn. She deicded to stay upstairs, try to have a break from contact with anyone for the rest of the night.

As she began to get comfertable, Sam came back in with something hidden under his robe.

"What is that?" Alex's head motioned towards the lump on his chest.

"Oh it's.." Sam opened his robe to reveal the ring of garlic around his throat.

"Garlic doesn...never mind" Alex layed her head back down, might aswell let him feel safe for now.

"I'll seeya in the morning" Sam turned to walk out.

"Wait! Your not staying in here tonight?"

"Nah I'll sleep in my Mom's room, I'll keep her safe"

Alex nodded her head "Yeah make _her _safe"

He smild before leaving the room completely. Alex curled up on the bed, under the covers. Doomed. Stuck in not a dream, but a reality that's too confusing to believe. Stuck in more of a real nightmare then any reality.

**----XO----**

**:D Enjoy! XO XO**

**So Love, Peace and Rockbox and in the words of Peter Griffin "DANCE LOUIS! Dance the dance of life!"**


	7. Grandpa Got Lucky Last Night

A.N - Hi all, thanks so much for all the support. On the mend now and doing much better :)

Only a short chapter, it was originally longer but me being me I cut it down more, since the rest wasnt fully finished, I really needed to update plus I wanted the whole dinner to be extra long with more info added in

Hope you guys and doing well and enjoy!

Please read and review looove hearing from all my readers!

XO XO

**Grandpa Got Lucky Last Night**

Alex didn't sleep at all; her mind was rushing too much to even notice that night had passed.

Sam came rushing into the room making Alex shoot up out of bed.

"What? What is it?" She asked out startled

"Just making sure your still alive" Sam smiled in relief as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Alex shook her head to Sam before walking towards him to leave the bedroom. "So did you hear Michael come back last night? I don't really wonna' go sneaking in his room to check" He let out a quiet nervous chuckle before moving in front of her as they walked out of the bedroom to the stairs.

"Nope, he did say he wanted to clear his head" Alex shrugged after a moment silence.

Sam's face fell even more before turning to walk down the stairs.

_He's too busy get down to the dirty business with Star._

Alex couldn't hold back the smirk. Even if this wasn't the right time to laugh or look on the brighter side of things.

As Sam and Alex walked into the kitchen, Lucy and Grandpa stood at the counter near the sink talking.

"Well I'll have to remind you of your taxidermy skills" Grandpa chuckled as he passed a cup to Lucy

"Dad, you know that I don't mind you doing your taxidermy work but it just isn't me"

Lucy took the cup with both hands before turning to the give a smile "Morning guys, Sam I think that's the last time I can let you sleep in the same bed as me. You were talking in your sleep and I woke up with my pillows gone only to find them wrapped up in your arms!" Lucy chuckled as usual before leaving the kitchen to drink her coffee on the outside porch.

Alex burst out laughing after Lucy left the room Sam spun quickly facing her to give her a 'You can't blame me' look

"Now kids you sit down and I'll get some breakfast going" Grandpa turned back to the sink to grab three plates from the drainer.

Sam sat at one end of the table while Alex sat next to him as she faced Grandpa as he moved back and forth to the sink and cooker.

"Grandpa, why are you wearing sunglasses?" Sam asked as Nanook walked into the kitchen and sat next to him. Sam giving him a pet here and there.

Grandpa snorted a laugh before turning to Sam with a plate in his hands.

"After the night I had, I need to wear these"

Sam made a disgusted sound along with Alex as he set down the plate in front of Sam. Fresh home cooked pancakes.

"All right" Alex heard Sam cheer as the loud pounding came back to her ears as she watched Grandpa place the plate in front of her slowly.

Her eyes froze on the golden pancakes in front of her. Steam curling from them as they sat there. The pain came back, sharp and painful like the night before.

Alex's whole body shuddered as she sat in the chair.

"Alex you okay hun?" Grandpa asked making her look up at him.

She curled up her mouth into a weak smile as a grey eyebrow arched above the black sunglasses.

"Stomach pains, I didn't feel well last night. That's why I got no sleep"

He nodded and took the plate away from her "Don't want my cooking to make you sick now"

Alex breathed out deeply and curled her fingers on the edge of her seat. _Not now....please_

She watched Sam cut into his pancakes. Her eyes travelling from the fork coming out of his mouth then falling onto his neck.

_Why did he have to wear that stupid shirt?_

Alex's eyed widened as she could see the pulse growing.

Her mouth opened as she went to say something only to be cut off by Sam turning his head past her to the doors.

She turned and saw Michael standing there, sunglasses on.

Alex turned back round to face the other way. Trying to control her breathing again and focus on anything then Sam's neck.

"Well, looks like I wasn't the only one who got lucky last night" Grandpa wiggled his eyebrows before turning to face the sink again.

"Did you take care of everything, Michael?"

Alex didn't expect him to answer Sam. And that's just what he did; the sound of the doors closing answered both Alex and Sam.

"What is up with him? I should just give him space, that's all" Lucy came walking back into the kitchen; placing her now empty cup on the side.

"Mom what is it?" Sam turned in his chair

"Nothing, I'm going to get myself decent" She answered back quietly before leaving the kitchen fully.

"Same here I need to make myself feel better" Alex said as she stood to leave

As Alex climbed the stairs which felt like forever before going back to the bedroom she walked towards Michael's.

She knocked on the wooden door quietly. No answer.

"Michael" She spoke with a knock. Again no answer

"Screw it"

She opened the door to find Michael pass out on the bed.

"Mike?"

"Hmm?"

"Did the cut heal?"

With that Michael's head shot up from the mattress. "How did you-"

Alex cut him off quickly "Did it?"

He nodded. "I'm keeping it covered for Sam's sake"

Alex nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Guys we'll be back later" Alex heard Lucy call from downstairs.

Quickly rushing to the banister, she saw Lucy exiting outside with Sam following her.

"Sam! Wait where you going?"

Sam turned with his comic or more like his survival guide gripped in his hand. "Just going out with Mom, she wants to get some groceries in along with a drop by at dear old Max's". Sam made a disgusted face before he turned to leave.

"Max's?" Alex asked her self. Then something flashed in her mind. The dog attack.

Her eyes shot wide as she saw Sam nearly out of the house completely; closing the door behind him.

"Hounds of Hell!" Alex called out to him before the door shut completely.

Alex fell back asleep in her and Sam's room. The weakness and tiredness that took over was too powerful to stop.

Hearing Sam's rushing up the stairs Alex shot up on the bed.

"Alex! What did you say to me before I left this morning?"

Alex's eyebrows creased as she thought back for a moment. "Hounds of hell"

"Mom was attacked by Thorn, just as I opened the comic to Hounds of hell. When I was reading the comic I thought back to what you said thinking it was 'sounds swell'. Then Thorn began barking and started chasing my mom"

Alex's face grew serious as she stood "Is she okay? Have you gone to see the Frog Brothers?"

"Yeah she's fine, she....hold on, how come you think I'd go see them?" Sam's face grew confused in the matter of seconds. Alex had the think and fast!

"Just that with them knowing...about last night, I thought you'd go tell them about the whole...thing"

Alex stood hesitant for a moment while Sam stood there just looking at her. She breathed out to calm her nerves as Sam nodded fast.

"I told them everything, along with the idea of Max being the head vampire, it's a good job you told me to think about it when you first came here, and it makes sense! A plan is already in action"

Sam smiled and turned to walk out the room. "Sam wait! The plan doesn't work, invitation renders people power-".

She was cut off by him, one thing that was beginning to piss her off. "Shit! I've gotta' meet Edgar and Alan."

With that Sam bolted out of the room, down the stairs and out the house to meet up with his vampire hunting buddies.

**----XO----**

**Bring on the feast!!**

**So Love, Peace and Rockbox and in the words of Peter Griffin "DANCE LOUIS! Dance the dance of life!"**


	8. Hi guys! Quick update!

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to say a huuuuuuuuge thankyou to everyone that still read/review/comment on this story :D

Really thank you

I feel awful that I have no updated any of my stories for quite some time, im sorry about this but I will be updating these soon, the hold up was due to my new life at uni since I did start these stories quite young haha. I hope you all understand and I hope to deliver more to you!

Thank you again!

Alex!


End file.
